


Sailing Stones

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: The light was blinding when Terra first opened his eyes.





	Sailing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very brief update in this universe. I wasn't sure to keep this as is, or add on to it, but in the end, it worked for a short update. 
> 
> Not sure when the next story will come out, but as I said, I have the last chronological story for this universe written, but I find myself wanting to fill in those pieces before telling the end... 
> 
> Title is based on the sailing stones phenomena at Death Valley national park in California. Since the stones move from a mixture of melting ice sheets under the rocks being moved by the wind, giving the illusion of sliding stones across the desert. ... I just thought the concept was fitting for Terra: A rock being carried and pushed along by water and wind.

The light was blinding when Terra first opened his eyes. It hurt to look at and he quickly closed them again. 

 

Distantly, he heard someone calling his name. 

 

“...ra? Terra? Come on! Open your eyes!” 

 

_ Ven? _

 

Then he felt pressure holding his hands, the pressure on the left hand lighter but firm. His right hand felt like it was in a vice but the sensation was somehow comforting. 

 

“Terra?” Another voice called out, higher and feminine. 

 

_ Aqua? _

 

Struggling against the light he tried to open his eyes. He was able to open them a crack, blinking beneath his long eyelashes at the fuzzy shadows.

 

“Hang on,” another voice said, this one deeper and not recognizable at all. “The light might be too bright. Sora, turn off that lamp over there, I’ll get this one.”

 

“Right,” another voice replied. 

 

Suddenly, the room was darker, now only lit by a distant light source. He opened his eyes again. With the light not as blinding and painful, he found he could now open them much wider, though the shapes above him were still pretty fuzzy and indistinct. Slowly, his world came into focus. 

 

“Terra!” One blond fuzzy shape came closer until Terra could make out Ven’s blue eyes and light freckles before the face disappeared entirely into his shirt. Ven buried his face in Terra’s chest and wrapped his arms around the older male. 

 

“Ven?” Terra croaked out, not really speaking the name and more or less grunting it. His voice was rough and his mouth dry. 

 

“Here.”

 

A cup was brought into his field of vision, held by a thin hand. Glancing up, he saw blue hair and worried purple/blue eyes. “...’qua?”

 

“Ven, get off him a little so he can drink some water.”

 

“... fine...” 

 

Slowly and hesitantly the blond unwrapped his arms, though he immediately took hold of Terra’s hand. Terra tried to smile a little and squeezed the hand gently. Taking the water from Aqua, he drank it slowly. 

 

His vision became clearer and the light shining in didn’t hurt so much. Blinking, he looked down at Ven’s smiling face, hands eagerly clutching his, but blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Turning his head, he found Aqua in a similar state. 

 

He smiled at them, the muscles aching at the long unused action, but his efforts made them smile more. 

 

He glanced around the room they were in, taking in the strange curves of the room and the dark, star spotted sky just outside the crescent moon-shaped window. There were books on high shelves and rugs littering the floor. 

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Master Yen Sid’s tower!” another voice stated, coming from the doorway. There was a yelp and then “Ow...Riku!”

 

“You weren’t supposed to draw attention to yourself, Sora!”

 

He turned to the door, and found two boys hovering just inside it. One silver haired boy had his hand on a brunet boys hair, pushing the head down and rubbing the hair fondly. 

 

The other boy tried to duck under the hand, but just ended up laughing. “Aww, c’mon. It just slipped out! I can’t help it.”

 

“Dork...”

 

The brunet finally managed to duck out of the hand holding him down and he looked at Terra with wide blue eyes. “Sorry...” 

 

The silver haired boy, Riku, also looked at Terra, the aqua colored eyes jolting a memory from him, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

 

The two boys took a few steps closer, but remained far enough away as to not crowd him. 

 

“Hi!” the brunet spoke up first, smiling big and crossing his arms behind his head in a relaxed gesture, much like Ven. “I’m Sora!” 

 

The silver haired boy gave a small smile, but no less sincere. “I’m Riku. We’ve met before.”

 

Terra blinked as suddenly the inkling of memory made sense. “You...You’re the boy on the beach...” 

 

Riku nodded, and then curiously, looked away. “Yeah...”

 

Sora looked at his friend in concern, and Terra suddenly realized that the brunet must have been the younger boy he had seen on the beach that day.

 

“But... you’re so much older...” He looked at Aqua and Ven, “How long was I asleep?”

 

Aqua looked down and took his now empty cup of water from him, and took his hand in her own. “It’s been about thirteen years since we were all together.” 

 

“But.. then, shouldn’t you two be older?” 

 

This time it was Ven who looked away and answered. “It’s complicated...” 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Aqua reassured him. “What matters is that we’re all together again. As we should be. Unbreakable connection, remember?”

 

Terra hesitated only briefly, but nodded. “Right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still being taken, though I can't promise when they'll be written. :D Adulting makes for a busy and tiring week.


End file.
